


Harry Potter challenge!

by RiddleSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleSnape/pseuds/RiddleSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter/Voldemort challenge for anyone who want to write. I just got this idea, but I can't write anything good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter challenge!

I am stuDYING and just got idea :P

It's set in end of 5th/summer/6th year of school  
(world have to know Voldemort is back)

Ministry of Magic have this great idea of ball with mask to stop war for few days. Of course, main idea is that "if you have fun with people from other side, you don't want to kill them".  
(All sides of war sould come to that ball)

Harry HAS to go, bcx he is Harry of course  
(it's up to you, if he is happy about that... I doubt he would be)

Voldemort WILL go

NO ONE will know who is who at ball, that point

after ball Daily Prophet will let people know why it was great idea to go to ball, asking dark side to stop killing  
(how will all react at that it's up to you)

Voldemort will ask for next ball, bcx he want to find NICE person (Harry)  
(after that when and how will they found out who is who it's up to author)

Harry will not agree to join/date Voldemort even if he likes him, bcx well Dark Lord => Voldemort is pissed off  
(and Dark Lord is cruel than before, worse than Dementor)

Of course I like good end and them together, but... it up to author... but I think not many people like bad/sad end.

Please, have in mind that it will end probably AU and OOC, so not mad about that, people act different when something happen and it should not.

Anyone is free to take this idea and write fic. Please, leave note if you want, I want to read it then. ;)


End file.
